Cambio de Musa
by CrissNyan
Summary: — No te preocupes, simplemente quería hablar de tu ultimo dibujo. — Desde hace tiempo haz dibujando a esta chica — Haruka asintió —¿qué te parece el cambiar de personaje? HARUTAKA! ShinxAya leve
1. Prologo: Miércoles 01

**Holaaa!**

**Aquí con otro fic de Kagerou Proyect!  
Espero que les gusteee! **

**Es un HARUTAKA :D (No enserio?!) Si! XD**

**Este es un prólogo díganme ¿qué les parece? ¿Los deje intrigados? **

**Bueno nos leemos donde están las negritas.**

**Kagero Proyect no me pertenece.**

**-—**

— Bien eso es todo por hoy — dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodar su escritorio de trabajo — Haruka, puedes acercarte un momento — escucho la respuesta positiva de su alumno acercándose a él. Le habían informado que era un alumno "especial", por lo que tendría cuidado en este pequeño reto, no solo por su condición si no porque era uno de sus mejores alumnos.

— Profesor — se acercó el "delicado" joven ante su profesor de Arte — ¿Qué sucede?

— No te preocupes, simplemente quería hablar de tu ultimo dibujo — Haruka sonrió ante el aclaramiento que le dio su profesor, este lo había felicitado por sus bocetos, quizás quería felicitarlo más. De alguna manera se sentía feliz que lo reconozcan, especialmente que reconozcan la belleza de su dibujo.

— Si profesor — dijo sentándose en la carpeta más cercana a la de su profesor.

— Desde hace tiempo haz estado dibujando a esta chica — Haruka asintió — La verdad me sorprendió la intensidad de los trazos es como si le pusiera sentimientos en cada gesto que muestra. Haruka asintió, realmente se había esforzado mucho en esos dibujos, y lo hacía feliz que su profesor se diera cuenta de esto — Es por eso que… ¿qué te parece el cambiar de personaje?

— ¿Cambiarlo? —Haruka puso una mirada a confusa. Si le decía que plasmaba sentimientos en esos bocetos ¿Porque cambiarlo?

— Sí. Pero… — trato de explicarse el profesor — no me lo tomes a mal —dijo agarrando el sketchbook de su alumno ante la mirada aprobatoria de este — estos dibujos son buenos, tan buenos que me arriesgaría a mostrarlos ante una exposición — dijo mientras hojeaba las hojas deleitándose de los dibujos de su alumno — Es solo que deberías intentar otras cosas — dijo cerrando y devolviendo el sketchbook a su dueño. Esperando una respuesta de este.

— Bueno… la verdad no se — trato de excusarse Haruka.

— Tranquilo, hagamos algo — dijo cogiendo su maleta que yacía en su asiendo como profesor — Trata de hacerlo para la próxima clase — le dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa — no te pido que cambies de ideas o sentimientos, creo que tienes los correctos, simplemente apúntalos hacia otra persona u objeto — dijo el profesor acercándose a la puerta — nos vemos en una semana, Haruka.

— Si… — dijo recogiendo sus cosas. Caminando hacia su casa. Deteniéndose pensativo y de manera pesimista.

"_Pero yo solo quiero dibujar a Takane"_

—

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Lamento si hay alguna falta ortográfica. **

**Tengo pensado unos 7 capítulos para este fic y si a ustedes les gustaría un especial :D**

**En unos días actualizare mi otro fic de Kagerou **_Goukon Secreto_** :D**

**Ya saben díganme alguna queja, sermones, demandas, halagos XDD**

**Solo deben escribir un REWIER!**

**Pasen por mi página del FB! **

**HaruxTaka love Forever trata sobre… medicina LOL**

**Nos leemos! :D**

CrissNyan!


	2. JUEVES (Skechbook en blanco)

**JUEVES**

Era un nuevo día para Haruka, un nuevo día para seguir pensando en… ¿a quién dibujaría? Ayer su profesor de Arte le dijo que tendría que hacer un cambio de personaje ¿Y esto qué consecuencias tiene? Solo una, un Haruka que solo logro dormir tres horas ya que las otras cinco estuvo acostado en su cama pensando ¿en qué o a quien dibujaría?

La respuesta: ¡No hay!

A nuestro querido dibujante no se le ocurrió nada ni nadie que pudiera reemplazar a Takane, al contrario se distrajo pensando en nuevos dibujos para ella.

— ¡Buenos Días!... ah parece que Takane aún no llega — dijo el profesor de lentes entrando al Salón de Necesidades Especiales.

— Profesor, Buenos Días — lo saludo Haruka tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Qué paso? — le pregunto Kenjirou dándose cuenta de la apariencia cansada de su alumno.

— Es solo que me trasnoche un poco — dijo un poco apenado — pero estoy bien, enserio.

— Si… no deberías hacerlo tan seguido ¿acaso las clases de Artes son agotadoras? — pregunto Kenjirou que estaba al tanto de las clases particulares al que su alumno asistía una vez por semana.

— No… es solo que… — le explico al profesor sus problemas.

— Um~ ya entiendo — miro a su alumno decaído el cual observaba su sketchbook en blanco — anímate — dijo dando una palmada a la cabeza de su alumno, para luego irse a su escritorio — el profesor te dijo que solo lo intentaras ¿no? — Dijo revolviendo su maleta sacando dos papeles de este — ahora solo preocúpate del examen sorpresa de hoy — dijo sentándose en su asiento sonriente mostrando las hojas.

— ¡Examen Sorpresa! — se quejó levemente Haruka aunque claro, el al ser un chico responsable repasaba sus apuntes antes de dormir.

— Ya que eres mi alumno favorito, puedes repasar hasta que llegue Takane-chan — le dijo el profesor tratando de animarlo.

— ¿Alumno favorito? — Dijo una chica adormilada abriendo la puerta asustando al profesor — ¿Qué diría el Director de esto?

— Vamos, Takane-chan~ no te pongas celosa — bromeo el profesor nervioso ante la amenaza.

— Takane, ¡Muy buenos días! — dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

— Hola…

— Muy bien, tienen la primera hora para estudiar — dijo sacando su laptop — pero a la segunda hora tendrán examen sorpresa — dijo sacudiendo su bata para sentarse cómodamente — Estudien en parejas — dijo haciendo que Takane se sonrojara levemente.

— Profesor… — murmuro la tsundere con un poco de amargura.

— Vamos a estudiar Takane~ — dijo el pelinegro juntando su carpeta con el de su compañera poniéndola nerviosa.

— Si…

…..

Después de haber "repasado" y haber dado su examen sorpresa los dos alumnos mostraron su actitud por este.

— ¿Cómo te fue Takane? — dijo Haruka sin notar que su compañera se hallaba totalmente descompuesta sobre su escritorio _"se ve bien" "ah… no debería de pensar en esto" _pensando en sacarse de su mente los nuevos dibujos y paisajes de Takane_._

— ¿Cómo crees que me fue? — Respondió de mala gana topándose con la mirada confundida de su compañero que miraba concentrado la carpeta— ¿Acaso también te fue mal? — Pregunto asombrada ante el semblante distraído de Haruka — No te preocupes en el próximo examen lo haremos bien — dijo tratando de alguna manera darle apoyo. Haciendo sonreír a su enfermizo amigo, sonrisa que hizo sonrojarla.

"_Que linda"_

…

**POV HARUKA**

No sé qué hacer. No tengo ideas, quizás deba salir el fin de semana… aunque mis padres me avisaron que estarían ocupados y ¡No! Nunca me dejarían ir solo. Solo debo usar a otra persona.

_Otra persona…_

¿Quién? ¿Takane? No, Haruka recuerda que no puedes dibujar a Takane, pero a quien más puedo dibujar o que cosa puedo dibujar. Gire mi cabeza para ver alrededor del salón, Takane fue al baño y me encontraba solo con el profesor, seguro estaba revisando ventas de especies raras. ¿Especies raras? Claro la especie que el profesor compro con el dinero del festival. Me puse de pie para observarlo mejor… No, no creo que me sirva… Sentí como dos manos se posaban en mis hombros asustándome un poco.

— Haruka ¿ahora te interesan estas cosas? — me dijo Tateyama-sensei mirando orgullosamente su compra que nos había traído problemas en primer año.

— Creí que lo podría tomar como un ejemplo — respondí volviendo a mi asiento soltando sin querer un suspiro.

— ¿Y si le preguntas a Takane?

— ¿Qué? — No pude evitar el sentirme un poco apenado — ¡No podría!

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque? — me dijo el profesor acercándose a mi asiento, yo le di una mirada apenada sin decir nada, me sentía raro sabía que lo que hacía de cierta forma estaba mal pero…— No me digas que… — Tateyama-sensei fue rápidamente al marco de la entrada sacando la cabeza, si no me equivoco para ver si Takane regresaba — Tu no le has dicho que la dibujabas para tus clases ¿cierto? — Asentí ante la respuesta acertada, a lo que el volteo a mirar hacia la puerta, al parecer vio a Takane viniendo — solo dile — me dijo y volvió a un lado de la pizarra. Takane entro al salón sentándose a mi lado y poniéndose a escribir.

…

— Takane vamos a la azotea — mire como Takane sacaba su obento de su maletín, hoy habíamos quedado que comeríamos junto a Ayano-san y Shintaro-san en la azotea.

— En el siguiente periodo traeré sus examen revisados — nos dijo Tateyama-sensei antes de salir, haciendo suspirar a Takane.

— Vamos, Haruka.

**FIN DEL POV HARUKA**

….

Al llegar a la azotea se encontraron con Ayano y Shintaro la primera tenía el obento en su regazo mientras que el apático chico en vez de obento traía una bolsa blanca a su lado.

— Takane, Haruka ¿qué tal les fue hoy? — pregunto la chica de bufanda roja que empezaba a abrir su almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo nos fue? —Takane repitió la pregunta agachando su cabeza, para alzarla con energía — Tu papá nos hizo dar un examen sorpresa — ¿Cómo crees que nos fue, Ayano?

— En tu caso ¡Mal! — dijo Shintaro para inmediatamente empezar a comer su sándwich. Haciendo rabiar a la chica de coletas.

— ¡Cállate! Y me fue bien para tu información — mintió la pelinegra que comía un omelette enrollado.

— ¡Genial, Takane! — la felicito Ayano, haciendo gracia a Shintaro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te copiaste de Haruka-sempai? — dijo de manera burlona el pelinegro.

— ¡Takane nunca se copia de mí! — La defendió el artista de grafito — ¿Verdad Takane?

— Si — dijo Takane para mirar hacia un lado nervioso — bueno quizás dos veces.

— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendido el chico de cabello despeinado.

— Sabia que te habías copiado al menos una vez — sonrió victorioso el pelinegro dando una última mordida al sándwich.

— ¡No importa¡ ¡Takane todos nos hemos copiado al menos una vez! — dijo Ayano tratando de apaciguar el contacto de miradas; la mirada arrepentida de su amiga con la del sorprendido pelinegro amable.

— No, yo nunca he copiado — contrario Shintaro, mientras sacaba una soda de su bolsa dispuesto a abrirla haciendo que su compañera de salón se riera tontamente.

— Ahh… ¡ya se! — Dijo Takane metiendo su mano al bolsillo de la falda — no está… debí dejarlo en mi maleta. Haruka espera — dijo parándose y dejando a un lado su obento sin escuchar a Haruka.

— ¿Haruka-kun está molesto? — pregunto Ayano.

— No — dijo Haruka comiendo su obento — es solo que… — miro a sus compañeros, tal vez ellos le pueden ayudar, después de todo tres cabezas piensan mejor que una y sobre todo si uno tiene un CI de 164 — tengo que contarles algo y… me pregunto si me darían un consejo — dijo Haruka un poco apenado.

— Cuéntanos Haruka-kun — dijo Ayano

— Pero no le digan a Takane — pidió.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Ayano.

— Por mí no hay problema — contesto Shintaro sacando otro pan de la bolsa.

— Bueno eso es porque… — Haruka les conto la clase que tuvo ayer por la tarde la sugerencia de su profesor, su falta de inspiración y el por qué no quería que Takane se entere de sus problemas.

— Tan difícil es el NO dibujarla — dijo Shintaro mientras miraba como Haruka asentía — Es increíble lo mucho que te gusta — dijo Shintaro mirando cansado a Haruka haciendo que este abriera los ojos y mirara a sus dos compañeros repetitivamente sonrojado.

— No le digan eso a Takane — pidió Haruka bajando la cabeza haciendo sonreír a Ayano.

— Shhhh… ahí viene — advirtió Ayano al escuchar los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera y así mismo apenas Takane entraba, se escuchó el timbre dando fin a la hora de almuerzo haciendo que la pelinegra de coletas se quejara.

Al llegar al salón los dos únicos alumnos se sentaron a esperar a su profesor.

— Haruka… ten — extendió hacia su compañero dos empaques de chocolates, siendo aceptados por Haruka

— ¿Segura Takane? — pregunto con los ojos abierto con si lo recién dado fuese un tesoro.

— Si… es por… bueno, no haberte dicho que me copie de tus pruebas antes —dijo arrepentida la pelinegra.

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo Haruka, sintió como una flecha de culpa lo atravesó por la espalda — En serio no te preocupes — resalto al pensar que el la utilizaba como modelo para sus trabajos… no podía recriminarle de que ella se halla copiado dos veces. Y aunque él no la usara tampoco lo haría, no le molestaba el que Takane se copiara.

— Bien mis alumnos, me tomo tiempo por la cantidad de exámenes así que…

— Jaja que chistoso, solo somos dos — se quejó Takane.

— Tengan— el profesor se acercó a sus alumnos y les entrego la hoja — Takane, aprobaste — dijo el maestro felicitándola, mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca — Chicos tendrán hora libre, tengo reunión en la sala de profesores — Adios, pórtense bien ¡Eh!

—Si sensei— dijo Haruka sonriendo, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que uso su profesor — Takane, yo quiero…

— Yo voy a dormir — dijo mientras metía la mano a su mochila sacando sus amados audífonos blancos, poniéndoselos y acostándose encima de su escritorio dejando con la palabra en la boca a Haruka, este solo sonrió tristemente

_¿Es que acaso solo puedo dibujarte a ti?—pensó_ —Acostándose en la misma posición que su musa — _Eres increíble Takane_

…_.._

_**Bien, Aquí termina el capítulo 2 **_

_**De verdad lamento haberme demorado, pero en verdad no sabía cómo seguirla, escribí el primer capítulo porque se me vino a la mente ¿Y si Haruka no puede dibujar aTakane?Y debe dibujar a otra persona?**_

_**Entonces escribi el capitulo y salió como ya lo deben haber leído, pero ya no sabía como seguir… pero ahora ya tengo medido todos los capítulos :D**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que han puesto en alerta y favoritos, me hacen feliz! Y más me hacen feliz son los review!**_

_**AQUÍ ESTAN LAS RESPUESTA A TODOS LOS REVIEW! **_

_**Kimi no Sakura: **__Lamento la tardanza _

_Esperemos que no cambien eso… Awww enserio te encanto tanto el mío*se sonroja* no es para tanto. Lo seguiré hasta terminarlo :D Nos leemos._

_**Jesu-Chan1: **__Lo seguí, así no quiero ser la siguiente a la que le pegues xDD Sii por favor súbelo…debemos crear un mundo lleno de HARUTAKAS!_

_**AkitaCami02: **__Todos quieren que Haruka dibuje a Takane. Awwww! Sería una pena que encuentre una nueva musa…. Ok no! HARUTAKA FOREVER!_

_**DokuHime-sama: **__Oh DokuHime-sama! __¡No te decepcionare! XD Gracias… y bueno la mayor intriga será que entregara Haruka como trabajo!  
Este fic tendrá 8 capítulos y con un posiblemente especial… _

_**Henhazuneko: **__Jajajaj nadie quiere que Haruka dibuje otra cosa o persona que no sea Takane… Sería una pena que CrissNyan haga lo contrario… Jajaja okno… bueno ya lo veras en el siguiente capítulo XD. _

_**D.S. Lianne: **__Lianne-san, Haruka también es mi amor platónico! Y POR ESAS MISMAS CUALIDADES! Espero que aún quede alguno aquí en vida dura y cruel? Todos tirando tomatazos al profesor que interrumpe inspiración de Haruka. Pero él es bien bueno XD! Típico dejo review para hacerle acordar de la conti de otro fic! Yo también lo hago. Si me estoy tardando perdón. Jjajaja aunque los chicos ya descubrieron que traman las chicas XD… si es que no se equivocan._

_**Dako: **__Jajaja Aquie le daremos mucho amorsh a esta pareja! Yo la amo tanto que le cree una página en FB! XD! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Tengo 3 fics más HaruTaka por si te gustaría leer más HARUTAKA!_

_**Cyan my nyan nya: **__Gracias por la paciencia! Si lo estoy continuando Goukon Secreto también! Gracias___

_**Guest: **__Ya apareció el Yuukei Quartet! Y seguirá apareciendo! _

_**m ljbhv: **__Tengo una acosadora personal YEAH! Okno! Gracias por seguirme realmente me alza el animo y mi ego XD! Haruka es una amor!_


	3. VIERNES (Una solucion y más mentiras)

**Holaaaaa se que no publique nada en todoe ste tiempo pero no tenia la suficiente inspiracion, ademas de que paneab publicar primero Goukon Secreto pero ... no logre avanzar ese capitulo...por falta de inspiracion.**

**Tambien lamente la falata de actualizacion de mi parte en la pagina de FB HaruTakaloveForever.**

**Deverdad lo siento muchooo!  
Abajo esta las repuesta a los review! **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) **

* * *

**VIERNES**

—Buenos Días—Saludo un adormilado Haruka frotándose el ojo izquierdo, atrayendo la atención de su maestro.

— ¿Otra vez? — dijo el profesor acomodándose los lentes. Haciendo asentir a su alumno que se dirigía a su asiento — creí que ya no lo harías.

— No se preocupe estoy bien — dijo Haruka tratando inútilmente de permanecer firme en su asiento y no dejarse seducir por el atractivo libro de ciencias que yacía en su mesa y se veía como una suave y esponjosa almohada.

— No parece — declaro Kenjirou al ver a su alumno tambaleando en su asiento.

— En serio, estoy bien — volvió a decir Haruka luchando por no cerrar los ojos — pero lo que no está bien es mi trabajo — dijo abriendo con dificultad su skechbook, mostrando las páginas blancas. Haciendo que su profesor suelte un suspiro mientras se acercaba.

— Eso tampoco está bien — dijo el profesor viendo como su alumno se desvanecí a un lado — ¡HARUKA!

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a Haruka?! — se abrió la puerta mostrando a una recién llegada Takane preocupada y también con los ojos irritados.

— Él se encuentra bien, solo se quedó dormido — dijo el profesor levantando la mirada para ver a su recién llegada alumna, la cual tenía una apariencia cansada —tu… ¡¿también?! —se rio por dentro, al darse cuenta que sus dos únicos alumnos se habían desvelado.

— ¿Yo también qué? — la jovencita de coletas cruzo los brazos, tratando de negar lo que se venía al ver que su profesor acercarse, mientras cargaba a Haruka en sus hombros, como si fuera un costal de papas.

— Vamos a la enfermería — dijo poniéndose a un lado de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque usted durmió menos de doce horas ¿verdad? — dijo invitando con la mirada su alumna a que abandonara el salón.

— Bien — comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en una silla de la habitación blanca — nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Haruka despierte — dijo esperando a que su alumna le reclamara, sin embargo esta ya se había quedado dormida.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Ayano? —Dijo al ver a su hija entrar a la enfermería — ¿te sientes mal? — pregunto mientras revisaba su reloj.

_Ya era mediodía._

— Y el chico inteligente…— dijo al notar al habitual acompañante de su hija.

—Kisaragi Shintaro, sensei.

— Ahhh… si perdón Shin…taro — dijo resaltando el nombre este.

—Papá ¿qué le paso a Takane-san y Haruka-san? — pregunto la castaña preocupada al ver a sus sempais en las camillas.

— No es nada hija, es solo que ellos estaban cansados, prefiero que duerman a que se esfuercen demasiado.

— Y nosotros que veníamos decirle que tenemos una solución a su problema — suspiro el pelinegro.

— ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

— Si —dijo el más listo del grupo — Haruka debe reemplazar a Takane.

— Escuchaste hija, es fácil— dijo el profesor confiando — ¡Eso lo sabemos todos!—se quejó ante la respuesta vaga del alumno, haciendo suspirar al pelinegro.

— Ayano… haz que Haruka te dibuje — comento tranquilamente a su compañera.

— …

— …

— De tal palo tal astilla — dijo le pelinegro al ver que ninguno respondía.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Alumno insolente! — dijo Kenjiro parándose de su cómoda silla.

— ¿Entonces Ayano?— pregunto a la castaña.

— Por mí no hay problema, pero…

— Pero ¿Qué?

— Yo no quiero reemplazar a Takane — dijo algo preocupada la castaña haciendo suspirar por tercera vez al pelinegro.

—Solo es un dibujo— dijo Shintaro mirando desconfiado a su compañera de al lado—no me digas que te interesa el sentimiento que te ponga Haruka-sempai? —pregunto el pelinegro sin evitar sonar molesto.

— No es eso…

— Entonces no hagas mucho revuelo en tu cabeza, ya está solucionado— dijo Shintaro caminando hacia la salida — parece que tendremos que decírselo en la salida, ya termino el descanso — dijo antes de escuchar la campana.

Shintaro y Ayano regresaron a sus clases, mientras que Kenjirou siguió sentado esperando a que uno de sus alumnos despierte de su sueño. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Takane, la cual dio una mirada de resentimiento a su sensei.

— Takane… ¿to-davia tienes sueño? — pregunto su profesor al verla más malhumorada que cuando no duerme.

— No... Me siento completamente lucida — dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de su compañero.

* * *

Takane se despertó, debido a su cansancio tardaba en reconocer las voces ruidosas que se escuchaban detrás de la cortina que rodeaba su camilla.

— **Y nosotros que veníamos decirle que tenemos una solución a su problema — escucho el comentario de su odioso kouhai.**

_¿Qué ese tipo aquí?… problema ¿de quién?_

— **¿Se te ocurrió algo?**

— **Si, Haruka debe reemplazar a Takane.**

_Que Haruka debe… reemplazarme…. ¡Virgen! Que tu mamá te reemplace ¡Idiota!—me moví dispuesta a ponerme de pie y pedir una explicación._

— **Escuchaste hija, es fácil— **_profesor… ¿usted?_** — ¡Eso lo sabemos todos! **

_¡¿QUE?! ¿Todos?… entonces Haruka…_

— **Ayano… haz que Haruka te dibuje.**

— …

— …

— **De tal palo tal astilla — ¿Cómo dijiste? Alumno insolente! **

— **¿Entonces Ayano?**

— **Por mí no hay problema, pero…**

_No entiendo nada… ¿qué paso cuando me dormí?_

— **Pero ¿Qué?**

— **Yo no quiero reemplazar a Takane.**

_Es suficiente les voy a pedir una explicación… espera… otra vez, todo se pone oscuro… maldita Narcolep…_

* * *

— ¿Takane que haces? — Pregunto el profesor curioso al ver a su alumna acercarse con esa mala actitud a la cama de su alumno, entendió todo al ver como la pelinegra comenzó a mover la camilla de compañero, desde una esquina.

— ¡Temblor! —se despertó asustado Haruka al sentir repentinamente el movimiento agresivo haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

—Takane, usted es malévola — dijo su profesor al ver como su alumno se ponía debajo del marco de la puerta todavía asustado.

— ¿Ah? Ya no tiembla…

— Ya que los dos están _bien_ despiertos regresemos al salón. Tratemos de avanzar aunque sea una… — dijo el profesor a sus dos alumnos siendo interrumpido por un sonido que venia del estómago de uno de sus alumnos

—Perdón…

—Avancemos las clases después de almorzar…

* * *

—Profesor, voy al baño.

—Claro.

—Chicos, vengan — hablo Kenjiru al teléfono apenas su alumna salió.

— ¿Eh?

—Papá llegamos.

— ¿Shintaro-kun y Ayano-chan?

—Hagámoslo rápido— dijo Shintaro— antes de que venga la amargada.

— ¡Shintaro-kun!— le regaño Ayano.

—Si ya se, ella es timida — dijo queriendo evitar el sermón —Haruka el plan es sencillo…

—Así es, tenemos la solución a tu problema —dijo Kenjirou haciendo que el joven dibujante se levante sobresaltado.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto un poco incómodo.

—Así es —contesto el sensei.

—Haruka-sempai… vas a dibujar a Ayano —dijo Shintaro esperando una respuesta de su sempai.

—A Ayano-chan…

—Yo todavía pienso que no es una buena idea— susurro Ayano haciendo que Shintaro se volteara a punto de decirle algo...

— ¿Uh? ¿Ayano-chan que haces aquí? — Pregunto la gamer recién al poner un pie en el salón, y dando un mini infarto a todos los que ya estaban dentro, haciendo sudar frio a los infiltrados de la clase— Ah y tú también antisocial.

— ¡JA! Sí... Mira quien me lo dice — contrataco Shintaro rápidamente con intención de iniciar una pelea que haga olvidar a la pelinegra su presencia aquí, pero para la mala suerte de los demás. Takane ya estaba de un pésimo humor como para soportar un estúpido y obvio escape de último momento.

— ¿Y bien que hacen aquí?—Pregunto de nuevo cruzando los brazos mirando a su amiga castaña con intención de recibir una respuesta de ella.

—Pues… nosotros— trato de contestar Ayano con la esperanza de que le ocurriese algo en ese momento.

— Solo vinimos a entregar las pruebas que nos mandó Okazaki-sensei para Tateyama-sensei— dijo Shintaro sin cambiar su actitud desafiante.

—Ahh… ¿Los dos? ¿Qué curioso? — dijo con burla.

— ¿Verdad? — dijo Shintaro.

— Ya debemos irnos — dijo Ayano al percatarse de la tensión del ambiente — O-Okazaki-sensei nos preguntara porque nos demoramos— dijo Ayano jalando a Shintaro a la puerta — Adiós, nos vemos en la salida Takane-san, Haruka-san.

Takane ante la rápida y rara salida de los dos intrusos miro a su profesor, el cual antes de que Takane girara la cabeza se puso a escribir en el pizarrón, haciendo que Takane volteara a ver a su compañero que al contrario del profesor si hizo contacto visual con su musa, poniéndolo nervioso y haciéndolo sudar.

— ¿Ta-Takane? ¿Pasa algo? — se sentía tan cínico al preguntar eso. Pero prefería eso al pensar que Takane tomara mal lo de sus clases de dibujo.

—No ¿A ti te pasa algo? Estas sudando y tu cara esta colorada.

— No, estoy bien jeje

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Sentí como si me fuera a dar un ataque por la impresión de ver a Takane en el marco de la puerta, por suerte Shintaro-kun estaba aquí y se las ingenió para justificar la presencia de él y Ayano-chan.

Revise mi celular al percibir la vibración de este, lo abrí y leí el mensaje con cuidado de que Tateyama-sensei no lo note. Era un mensaje de Shintaro-kun.

_S: "Haruka, no creo que tengamos más oportunidades de hablar los tres sin la señorita amargada, además de que tiene una rara actitud desconfiada, mañana vamos a discutir del tema ¿en tu casa o en casa de Ayano?" _Rápidamente respondí el mensaje, para mi suerte Tateyama-sensei seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

H: "_Mañana mis padres no estarán en casa, así que prefiero que sea en casa de Ayano-chan además mis padres estarán tranquilos si saben de qué me la pasare con ustedes._ "

_S: "Sera en casa de Ayano, ella dice que mañana su padre estará libre."_

_H: "Genial ~(^_^)~"_

_S: "Nos vemos a la salida, por cierto si esa amargada te pregunta algo… dile que te hable para decirte que Ayano y yo saldremos temprano" _Shintaro exagera mucho, gire mi cabeza para ver a las miradas mataran, mi celular habría explotado, volví y respondí rápidamente el mensaje de Shintaro.

_H: "(/o_o)/ Ella se dio cuenta."_

_S:"¡Rápido apaga el celular y di lo que te dije!"_

_H:"Sí."_

Apenas mande el mensaje apague el celular… a este ritmo no tendría que preocuparme por mi trabajo, es posible que me dé un ataque antes de comenzar a dibujar un trazo.

— Ta- Takane — susurre mientras que volteaba a ver a mi compañera, no podía evitarlo esta mentira me estaba poniendo nervioso e inseguro — A- acabo de hablar con Shintaro-kun dice que el y Ayano-chan saldrán antes, así que nos esperaran en la biblioteca.

— Ya — Takane se quedó viendo su cuaderno, me pregunto por qué — date prisa y copia la clase que el profesor va a empezar a borrar.

— ¡Sí! — me puse a escribir pero no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Takane a cada momento.

_Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de mis sentimientos antes, siento que por esta mentira te puedo perder… Takane…_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, lamento si es corto pero algo es algo jeje **

**No se porque pero imagino a Haruka el tipo de chico que pone caritas en sus mensajes xDDD**

**Gracias, muchas gracias a los que dejan sus review y ponen esta historia en favorito me esforzare en acabar Goukon secreto para ponerle atencion a "Esto esta Prohibido" Y concentrarme en otros fics HaruTaka y ShinTaka c:**

**AQUÍ ESTAN LAS RESPUESTA A TODOS LOS REVIEW! **

_**Takkumi07: **Gracias por leer. Hay que admitirlo todos hemos copiado, el que diga que no... MIENTE! :v . Aqui tendre que romper tu corazon, ya que al inteligente de Shintaro se le ha ocurrido alguien, en el siguiente cap veremos el por que y si es que Haruka la dibuja._

**_AkitaCami02: _**_Jajaja lo se Takane es verdaderamente única, en esto del intercambio de informacion. Esperemos que Ayano no eta la pata... me pregunto que pensaras de ella despues de leer este capitulo jejeje.. Kenjirou logic! solo el planea un examen sorpresa donde los alumna estudian pa´ ello LOL_

**_Kimi No Sakura: _**_Definitivamente me encanto tu definicion del HARUTAKA (Fluffy) ajaja lo ame *o*, realidad ante todo. Gracias por amar el capitulo, hare mas capitulos que ames con todo tu kokoro :´D_

**_Pos-Chan: _**_Jajjajaa Gracias por tu review, aqui esta el cpitulo prometido, lamento mucho la tardanza Pos-chn comprendeme ¿si? la falata de inspiracion. Aunque el ver ultimamente puro ShinTaka y KanoMomo hizo que me ponga la pilas xDDD Nuevamente gracias por comentar._

**_Kim Rae: _**_Mi acosadora favorita jajaokno es verdad que el puede hacer eso pero elreto es que Haruka tome a otro personaje... asi que aqui el dilema del pobre Haruka. Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo! :D_

**_ClumsyD:_**_ Ami me gusta que te guste como se desarrola esto y espero que te guste este capitulo xDDD. Me alegro haber dado en el blanco con tu personaje favorito. Mi fic es boni c:_

_Alguien le da ideas ClumsyD-Chan Shintaro dando malas ideas xDDD. Ya veremos como Haruka afrontara esto..._

**_Xion-Chan: _**_ Y aqui esta la informacion, mucho mejor que rincon del vago xDDD * nota el bate** se siente amenazada* espero que te valla bien en tu curso :) Ahh me alegro que en los colegio hallan añadido el HaruTaka como curso. Gracias por tu review._

**Nos leemos **


End file.
